This I Promise You
by Kentra02
Summary: Wufei and Duo are high school students. When Wufei hears Duo crying in the night, he tries to find out how to help. Lime, 2+5, angst ~Complete


When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..  
  
Wufei heard a strangled cry from the dorm room next door. Duo's room. What kind of trouble had that boy gotten into now? Taking a few moments to wonder if anybody else had heard, he gave himself a mental shake. He knew he should go see what was happening. He picked up his concerned body when he heard an even more urgent cry. Making his way through the darkness, he plodded over to the neighboring door and tapped it nervously. Either nobody else had heard the boys sobs, or nobody cared enough to check on him. He was a bit of an outcast...Receiving no reply, Wufei knocked again. The sobs racking the body of the beautiful boy inside grew stronger, and still no response. Now caring too much to walk away from the situation at hand, Wufei decided it was time for more desperate measures; he pulled a safety pin out of his pocket and attempted to pick the lock. Duo heard the doorknob rattling and looked up with swollen eyes. Not many people would care enough to try to get in that bad..  
  
"Who's there? What do you want?" he called with a voice that was too obviously shaky.  
  
"It's Wufei, Wufei Chang," came the Chinese boy's steady reply, "Duo, please, can I come in?"  
  
At first, he didn't think Duo would let him in, but after a few minutes a very different looking Duo answered the door. The Duo that Wufei knew was strong, calm, energetic, so many other things that this broken, teary-eyed, messy-haired boy wasn't. The Duo Maxwell that Wufei knew would never let anyone see him in this state, he would never let anyone see him with tears in his eyes. Wufei also noticed upon second glance that Duo was holding a knife in his right hand, a knife looking as if it had been stained with blood too many times. Duo seemed at a loss for words, staring at Wufei as if he was an angel sent to take his hand.  
  
"Duo...," Wufei rested a hand on the boys shoulder and guided him backwards with a gentleness that could not be perceived as a threat. He slowly backed Duo down into a sitting position on the bed, already stained with Duo's tear drops.  
  
"I'm okay Wufei....really," he said with an unconvincing half smile. True, he needed to get out his emotions that had been burning inside him for so long, but he didn't want Wufei to worry, he didn't want pity.  
  
"No you're not," Wufei stated simply, letting his sentance dangle as he seated himself next to Duo on the bed. Duo stared at him. Was Wufei really his saving angel that he had prayed for all his life? Could he trust him? Or would he shred his defenseless emotions like everybody else had? Duo's face suddenly snapped into a menacing expression, lines of the fear of his haunting memories.  
  
"Wufei, ... you s-shouldn't be here."  
  
His eyes glinted with death as he stood up--too quickly. He collapsed on the floor, narrowly avoiding the nightstand, and began to cry; not in pain, but becoming the scared and broken boy again, the boy who's past offered no happy memories and whose future was drawing to a close.  
  
"Obviously, I should," Wufei bent over and pulled Duo back up to the bed, "I can help you, Duo. I know there are things pounding inside of you, burning to be said. I know that look in your eyes. I know that if you don't get out what you need to say....," Wufei broke off painfully, "Duo, I lost my sister. My twin sister. I recognize the look in your eyes as the same she gave me moments before she pulled the trigger two years ago. "  
  
Wufei brushed a single tear from his own cheek before reaching out a hand to wipe away Duo's. Duo's heart was having a battle with his mind...Could he tell Wufei? Could he understand his pain? Could he wipe away the memories as easy as he had wiped away the tears?  
  
"They won't stop hating me...," Duo said so quietly that Wufei couldn't decipher if he was speaking to him, his own ears, or the silent darkness in front of him.  
  
"They will always hate me," he said, louder this time to ensure the other teen could hear him, "My 'family'," he added, at the wondering look on Wufei's face. "My whole life they've called me worthless. I never could do anything good enough for them. I know how much they hate me...They told me every day what a piece of shit I was. But the couldn't bear to part with their little slave." Duo's voice glittered with malice, and his expression was again of anger, towards his family, towards his memories, towards himself. Wufei wanted to console the boy shaking with anger, but before the words could escape his lips, Duo continued.  
  
"Everything they did was so unfair. My parents always were yelling at each other for some stupid reason, but they would take out their anger on me. I was constantly getting things thrown at me, pounded into walls, once I was lifted by my braid and my head slammed into a mirror. But they couldn't hurt me too bad....they had to let me live. If I died I would be released, and they wanted me to suffer. They needed me to do everything for them anyways...and they needed....," here he paused. He couldn't tell anyone this.  
  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
  
Wufei took his hand in his own, and gave him a pleading look of encouragement, trying to give him his own strength.  
"...They needed my body."  
  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
  
"Oh....Duo..." Wufei wasn't ready to hear that. He was rendered speechless, and did the only thing he could do; he gathered the chestnut haired boy tight into his arms. The said boy surprisingly did not decline, and he hugged his shivering body tight against Wufei, letting his long restrained sobs free from their long captivity.  
  
/Oh Duo, why'd you let them hurt you so bad?/  
  
Over and over I fall,  
When I hear you call  
  
Duo pressed his forehead tight into the other boys shoulder, exposing himself to the only person who had ever cared. Wufei's heart wrapped around his fragile emotions like his arms were wrapped around him now. Wufei cared, genuinely and deeply, like nobody else ever had. Duo could tell that he was reaching out to him, heart, body, and soul.  
  
Just close your eyes,   
Each loving day,  
I know this feeling won't go away,  
Till the day my life is through,  
This I promise you...  
  
Wufei brought a gentle copper hand to Duo's chin and moved his face so that their eyes meant, raven and sapphire mingling together. Duo's face remained wet from tears, though they had now ceased to fall. Wufei pressed his lips to Duo's while he wiped the boys cheeks with two fingers. Duo opened his lips and a soft breath fanned over Wufei's. Accepting the boys silent invitation, he brushed his tongue over the other's bottom lip, and entered Duo's warm mouth. The two boys tongued met together and danced in a colorful song as one.  
  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
  
As the tender kiss ended, Wufei whispered quiet words into Duo's ears. "I will never hurt you, this I promise you." Duo looked into his eyes and gave him a rare, genuine smile.  
  
"I love you"  
  
~.Owari. 


End file.
